


「房子大」长夜

by for1ove



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 就像长夜已过，黎明将生。
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 3





	1. - 00+01 -

**Author's Note:**

> ooc/全是bug/逻辑不通  
> 胡乱编造的设定，结果编出了2w5，请大家不要嫌我废话多。  
> 很好，又是我。  
> 521快乐呀大家！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那柄剑迅疾而冷酷地刺了过来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我有毛病。我就是在坑我自己。  
> 我就这么点能耐，还天天非要写动作戏，谁给我的自信啊呜哇哇哇——

\- 00 -

荒野之中有处墓地。

不知从何时起，每隔半月，血肉聚合成的怪物会以这处墓地为中心，肆意侵袭周边的城镇。

「教会」带着救赎和悲悯而生，在墓地上建造教堂，将怪物封存其中。为避免意外，「教会」收养孤儿，将其培养为守夜人，守夜人夜间在墓园中游荡，倘若有人夜间闯入，守夜人将斩杀殆尽。

半月之期再至时，「教会」即以秘法举办「葬礼」，「葬礼」结束时，怪物随之衰竭，「教会」重新将其封存，再等待它下一次的苏醒。

\- 01 -

鹤房埋着头猛冲。

他猫着腰，飞快地从树林间穿行而过，被细小的树枝抽疼了脸颊，仍然龇牙咧嘴地往前跑。他身后一片喧闹，火把和提灯晃着凌乱的光，护院狗隐约的叫声被挡在茂密的树冠之后，模糊地听不清楚。

夜色浓重，鹤房不敢点灯，跑得胸口快要炸裂，力气将尽时悄无声息地往旁边一转，矮身躲在树后，窥探着追踪者的行迹。他手里攥着一条名牌，硬硬的硌着他的手心，他尽可能地将剧烈的呼吸压低，用发麻的手抖开名牌的链子，将它套到了自己的头上，金属垂下来时碰到了原本就搭在他胸前的另一块名牌，发出轻轻的碰撞声响。

追踪他的人仍在不远处大声指挥着，即使他在心中祈祷，狗还是远远地朝着他的方向叫了起来。鹤房不出声地咒骂了几句，撑起将近力竭的身体分开半人高的草丛，再越过小溪的时候，动作依旧流畅灵巧。

他足足等了快半个月才等到这么个机会，只是没料想到对方养了狗，才落得到这个被穷追猛赶的下场。幸好半个月里他走遍了这一片地方，对地形了如指掌，这才勉勉强强地还能在护院狗的围堵下突出重围，随手把撞断了的树枝往后一甩，打得一条大狗呜呜哀嚎。

「在那边！」有人在不远处大喊，星星点点的火把光芒随即向鹤房这边围拢过来。

鹤房在心里又骂了一声，一脚将扑上来的狗踢得横飞出去，翻身越过一道矮墙。追过来的人已经很近了，鹤房猛地回过身，迅速地抽出腰间的匕首，面对着手持火把的男人，预备好了要进行一场血战。

远处人声喧嚷，听在鹤房的耳中，却像蒙了一层布一样被隔离在感知之外。鹤房喘着气，胸腔沉重地起伏，肩背的肌肉绷得紧紧的，眼睛被对方的火把映得跳跃着明暗不定的火光。匕首的皮质把手被他握出了细微的声响，即使已经跑得气喘，刀尖仍旧平稳得没有一丝颤抖，整个人绷成一张拉满的弓，像是即将扑向猎物的豹。

对方也不知是不是被他的气势吓到了，竟然胆怯地向后撤了一小步。鹤房嗤笑了一声，对方于是肉眼可见地被激怒了，脸涨得通红，对着鹤房边嚷嚷边扑了上来。

鹤房毫不畏惧，在对方直冲到面前时向左侧一闪，顺势扫飞了直扑向他的狗。那人猛扑上来的动作毫无章法，鹤房一矮身便躲开了他的攻击，对方的力气用得太大了，一刀刺空后几乎失了平衡，鹤房反手钳住他的手臂，正准备直刺进他的心口，却敏锐地感觉到对方整个人僵住了，连一点反抗都没有。

他条件反射地去看那人的脸，只见那张被火把映亮了的面孔滑稽地哆嗦着，眼睛瞪得极大，像两颗装满惊恐的玻璃球。他手底下的那条胳膊僵硬得像石头，越来越明显地发起了抖，对方的喉咙里呼哧呼哧地鼓着气，最终发出了一声浸透了恐惧的尖叫。

一柄漆黑的长剑擦着鹤房的耳边，直刺进那人的胸膛。鲜血在寒冷的夜里冒出一丝热气，那声未完的尖叫随即被堵在了残破的肺叶下，混着冬夜里呼啸的风，糅合成了咕嘟地冒着血泡一般的垂死的嗬嗬声。

鹤房于是也随着手下的那条胳膊一起僵住了。

他额头上的汗水渐渐变得冰冷，顺着侧脸慢慢滑下来，有那么一点痒。他在将死之人喉咙里的窒息声中迟钝地想起了为何决定今日行动，眼角瞟到一边的大门，发觉自己翻过的那堵矮墙，恰好就是「墓园」的围墙。

那把黑剑慢慢地从瘫软下去的尸体中抽出，剑刃和血肉相互摩擦，发出令人发毛的细微声响。

鹤房在尸体倒地的声音中慢慢转过身去。

一直立在他身后的那个人身着漆黑的长袍，兜帽严密地遮盖住面容，阴影下什么都看不清楚。那人低着头，连呼吸都几近无声，戴着黑色皮手套的手平静地握着剑，剑上的血液滴落到地上，发出细微的声响。

鹤房的呼吸猛然间急促起来。

守夜人毫无知觉般地举起长剑，在半空中顿住，漆黑的宽袖被风带得扬起，像死神遣来的使者。

那柄剑迅疾而冷酷地刺了过来。

-

鹤房重重地摔在了地上。

他想爬起来，无奈实在跑得腿软，一抬头就撞到了地下室低矮的挡板，疼的龇牙咧嘴。他干脆直接往墙边上一靠，晃了晃被拉着的那只手，用气声问道：「行了吧？」

「再不行……再不行我也跑不动了……」他说，大口大口地喘着气，一不小心又撞了一下头，凶恶地瞪了瞪墙边上凸起来的那块挡板。

守夜人谨慎地查探了半天外面的情况，这时候终于转过头来，还没来得及说话，就看到了他对着挡板生气的画面，很明显地顿了一顿，像不知道说什么好。鹤房自觉被他看去了幼稚的样子，一下子耳后有点热，又晃了晃手，恶声恶气地问：「能松开我吗？」

守夜人仿佛才发现自己还拉着他，一下子被烫到一样撒了手。鹤房全无准备，被他松开之后手指一下子蹭在了地上，指节上磨出一点细小的伤口，吓了一跳，又谴责地看了一眼仍旧一身黑衣的守夜人。

「……对不起。」

守夜人像是有些手足无措，过了一小会之后才低声说。

鹤房这下子确定他没有听错了。

夜风里新死之人的血味浓重得使人作呕，鹤房僵立在原地，看着守夜人的黑袍在风中可怖地扬起。他打架的经验多了，知道自己无论如何也逃脱不开，只木雕一般站在原地，看着那柄剑朝着他刺过来——

再次擦着他的鬓角过去，带起一阵锐利的风声。

……你这是在玩我吗。

他的内心生出一些荒谬来——守夜人也会失手吗？他莫名其妙地盯着守夜人兜帽下的阴影，想着要死你干脆就给我一个痛快算了，守夜人却一把握住了他的手腕，皮质的手套凉凉的，像蛇，一瞬间就激得鹤房寒毛直竖。

「你跟我来。快点。」

被拉着跑起来之前，鹤房隐约听见夜风中带来这样的一句，声音很年轻，低低的，尾音被吞掉一半，是和黑衣守夜人外表截然不同的、容易让人感觉绵软的说话方式。

「你是……你干嘛要带我跑这里来？」鹤房问，将手收回来装作无意地落在腰间的刀鞘边，即使刚刚被放过一命，也仍然保持着戒备。「你明明刚杀了追我的那个人，怎么不连我一起杀了？」

守夜人肉眼可见地更慌了一点。

「你不是……你不一样的。」他答，黑袍子的下摆不安地动了动。「你没有在墓园的范围里攻击人……你不应该被杀的。」

地下室里点亮着一盏昏暗的灯，暗黄的光线里守夜人即使还是黑袍黑剑的模样，看起来也不再那么恐怖了——更何况这位守夜人还在不自觉地捏着袍子边，看上去仿佛有点紧张。鹤房一时间觉得荒谬，不知道是该赶快逃跑还是该感叹守夜人居然会紧张，不知道该作何反应，最后尴尬地扯出了半个笑。

「在墓园里不攻击人就不会被杀？」他问，脑袋里已经接连冒出了几个计划。

「不是！你不要那么想……」守夜人说。解释对他来说像是一件困难的事情，以至于他不自觉地抬起手，边说话边比划着无意义的手势。「实际上应该是这样的，但是其他的守夜人为了避免出事，一般都是直接杀掉的。毕竟究竟是不是要攻击人……」

他顿了顿，黑色兜帽的边缘微微抖了一抖。

「究竟是不是要攻击人，变成死人之后也没人会在乎了。」他最后说道。

「那你还放过我？万一我现在给你一刀呢。」鹤房说，手指慢慢摸到了刀把上。

「诶？」守夜人抬了抬头，鹤房这时候才发现守夜人比他要矮上那么一点儿。「我放过你不好吗？你就算给我一刀，我也……」

他话音里好像有点委屈。鹤房想。

「……我也不会怎么样啊。」守夜人说。「你看我连那两条狗都没有打。它们还扯我衣服。」

鹤房一下子没忍住，噗地笑出了声。

他确定了面前这个守夜人确实毫无敌意——不但毫无敌意，甚至性格还有点温柔，虽然用「温柔」这个词来形容守夜人实在太奇怪了——他终于放下了防备，毫无形象地往地上一瘫，胸口挂着的两个名牌晃出来，落在他的胸口上。

「那是什么？」守夜人问，鹤房不解地看过去，守夜人伸出一只手，指了指他的名牌。

「这个？」鹤房拽了拽名牌，守夜人随即凑近过来，蹲在他旁边看。「就是我的名牌啊，写着我名字的。哦，我是佣兵团的……你知道佣兵吗？」

「知道一点吧。」守夜人说，藏在兜帽下的脸靠近了看他的名牌，蹲下来时候看起来就是黑乎乎的一团阴影，看起来有那么一点渗人。「鹤……房……汐恩？」

他伸出手拨了拨挂在鹤房手指尖上的两个名牌，问：「你有两个名字？」

……这是什么蠢问题。

鹤房又没忍住，被他逗笑了，总觉得打扮得这么恐怖的一个守夜人连续冒出傻愣愣的发言，这种反差让人甚至觉得他有点可爱。

「不是啊，你读的那个是我的。」他很有耐心地给守夜人解释道。「另一个是我朋友的，他上次接了任务，死在了我今天闯的那一家，我今天去，就是为了把这个拿回来。我们这些佣兵，死在哪不一定，有了名牌，好歹可以给朋友留个念想。」

守夜人似懂非懂地点了点头。

「你这个是个什么地方啊？」鹤房坐起身来，打量了一圈低矮的地下室。「你确定这里安全？」

「安全的，是我自己偷偷挖出来的，我不喜欢晚上巡逻，也不喜欢跟别人打架。」守夜人闷闷地说。「所以都是起初转两圈，趁别人没注意到的时候躲进来。」

地下室歪歪扭扭，奇形怪状，却意外的有那么一点温馨，床上铺着半新不旧的蓝白格子被单，还砌了两个凹凸不平的小台阶。鹤房甚至在一边粗糙的矮桌上看到了翻开一半的书，角落里还堆了个歪歪倒倒的小花盆，里面生着朵病歪歪的花。

不得不承认这一位守夜人真是和他一直以来所以为的守夜人相差十万八千里远——从小到大他都被灌输着守夜人无情、冷血、毫无人性的知识，哪里想到有一天他被追杀的时候，居然会被这么个爱看书、不爱杀人、还养了朵花的守夜人救下来。

这都是什么事啊。

鹤房在心中腹诽，再看站起身的守夜人时，也不再觉得他可怕了。守夜人浑然不知自己在鹤房心里的形象究竟产生了什么变化，打开那扇小小的气窗瞥了瞥外面，有些焦躁地在房间里转了半个圈。

「我忘记回去了。」他苦恼地低声说，抬起手隔着兜帽挠了挠脑袋。「这就有点糟糕……」

「什么？」鹤房更莫名其妙了。

「今晚是『葬礼』的日子。你是看准了这个时间才去偷名牌的是吧？」守夜人小声回答，话音发软，像是有点困了，说出的话却意外地精准。「每到『葬礼』的时候，守夜人都会集体陷入沉睡……」

他晃悠悠地走到了床边，袍角一掀一掀的，声音里已经染上了挥之不去的睡意。

「……我马上就要睡着了。」他靠在床边上，强撑着说话。「你不要出去，外面会有危险……天亮的时候，如果我还没醒过来，你就……就可以自己……走……了……」

他蜷缩成一团，在昏黄的灯光里缩成一团黑黑的小影子，把那把漆黑的长剑抱在怀里，听上去是打了个呵欠。

「……不要给我一刀……」

他仍然对鹤房吓唬他的话耿耿于怀，小声嘟囔着，终于脑袋一歪，睡着了。

鹤房还没反应过来发生了什么，就眼看着那一小团黑乎乎的东西陷入了睡眠，发出轻而缓的呼吸声 。他目瞪口呆，半天才小心翼翼地凑过去，拽了拽守夜人的兜帽，轻声叫他：「喂。」

守夜人毫无反应。

沉闷的声音逐渐从头顶上响起，鹤房屏息听了听，隐约听见远处的嘶喊和尖叫声。他心里知道是怪物又一次袭击了哪里，不知道好友都有没有成功避开，在心中祈祷了一下「葬礼」快些生效。他的手还拽在守夜人的帽沿上，对方的头耷成一个一看就很不舒服的角度，眼见着是睡着前实在没什么时间调整了，鹤房无声地叹了口气，还是伸出手去，把缩成一团的守夜人放倒在床上。

他没做过这样的事，力气用得大了些，守夜人咚地倒在床板上，震松了兜帽，露出一撮毛茸茸的金发来。

鹤房：？

不得不说这情况实在让人很手痒。鹤房拨弄了一下那撮头发，倏地收回了手，在房间里转了两圈，还是又回到了床边，对着守夜人的兜帽伸出了两根指头。

他慢慢将兜帽掀开，那一头蓬松的金发逐渐露出来，在灯下闪着温柔的光。鹤房搓了搓手指，干脆一鼓作气地将他的面罩也扒了，露出来的面容年轻又安静，眉眼不知道为什么向下撇着，像是还带着入睡前最后一句话的情绪，瞧着有点委屈。

……守夜人就这样的吗？

鹤房心里生出了极其怪异的错乱感，总觉得对方这副柔和的样子，实在很难和凶名赫赫的守夜人联系在一起。守夜人毫无知觉，鹤房把他放平了他就抱着剑继续睡，大概是之前戴着面罩有些闷，脸上浮着一点淡淡的红晕，睡得人事不知。

哪里有这种把敌人带进自己家里，然后就放心睡了的守夜人啊。

鹤房哭笑不得，还是决定遵照他的话，等到天亮再走。他确实也累了，毫无形象地靠着墙坐下，漫无目的地四处瞟了瞟，手里捏着自己的和朋友的名牌，很快也沉入了梦乡。

-

「醒一醒。」有个声音一直在鹤房耳边响着，像赶也赶不走的蚊子，低低的。「醒一醒……」

「鹤、鹤房汐恩——！」见实在叫不醒他，那个声音终于不得不提高了点，在叫他名字的时候还拌了下舌头。鹤房觉得吵了，挥手去赶——

抓到一大把长袍。

鹤房一下清醒过来，眼看着被他掀了帽子面罩的守夜人瞪着他，袍子都被揪起了一半前襟。他连忙把手里的袍子松开了，尴尬地笑了笑，守夜人不高兴地抖平了被他扯出来的褶皱，站起身来对他说话。

「你该走了，天亮好久了。」守夜人说，把头往气窗那边点一点，示意他看外面的阳光。

他金色的头发随着点头的动作一抖，无端地让鹤房想起了佐藤养在他们基地的那只大狗。

「哦，哦……我该走了。」鹤房懵懵的，还有点没睡醒，挣扎着从地上站起来，腿麻得踉跄了几步。守夜人眼疾手快，拖了把凳子过来把他接住了，又往他手里塞了只杯子。

鹤房渴得厉害，闻了闻杯子里的热水毫无异状，猛灌了一口，将挡在额前的刘海随手往后拨去。他刚这样做完，守夜人就在他面前蹲了下来，抬头看着他，很有兴致地开口说话了。

「昨天都没有注意，你长得很好看啊。」守夜人说。「特别是眼睛。为什么要遮起来呢？」

鹤房一个不防，被水呛得咳嗽起来。他咳了两声，低头看着守夜人，才发现这位与众不同的守夜人生了一双眼尾下垂的眼睛，这么抬起头看人的时候，连神态也很像佐藤养的那只狗。

「……说的是什么东西……」鹤房咕哝着，不知道为什么耳朵后面有点热，于是端起杯子来掩饰自己的不自然。

「说的是真话啊，我不信没有人这么说过你。」守夜人自然地说，接过了他手中喝空的那只杯子。鹤房注意到他连手套也摘了，手指白皙匀称，被气窗边投下的阳光一照，莹莹地像在发着光。

「……我要走了。」鹤房转开了眼。「我怎么走？」

「这里是墓园的边界，你走这边。」守夜人拉住他，手指衬在他深色的皮质护腕上，纤细得好像一揉就碎。鹤房被他带着，转过看上去破破烂烂的几道木料，才发现原来这后面还藏着一道通道。「从这里走的话，差不多可以直接出去，不会那么太引人注目……我也不太清楚，你是第一个。」

鹤房心里生出了不知从何而来的一点微妙满足感。

他沉默地跟着守夜人，并不算长的通道几步路就走完了。守夜人松开了他的胳膊，站在他身后，对他指了指墓园的边缘，向着他说：「快走吧。」

「你总得告诉我你的名字吧？」鹤房突然说，也不知道自己心里到底是个什么想法。「好歹我也是你救的第一个人，我都告诉你我叫什么了。」

……跟守夜人打听名字这种事，亏得他自己真的做得出啊……

守夜人显然不知道他在想什么，微微瞪大了一点眼睛，愣愣地看着他。

「还是说你没有名字？不会吧，你们就都叫守夜人吗？」鹤房大惊。「那你们互相叫的话要怎么叫啊，守夜人一，守夜人二吗？」

「当然不是！」守夜人反驳他。「哪有那么叫人的……我叫大平祥生。」

他还是有点愣愣的。「我只是很久没跟别人说过我叫什么了而已……」

「行了，我知道了，我走了。」鹤房乐了，觉得他这么呆愣愣的也挺好玩。他利落地翻过墓园边缘的栅栏，朝着大路走了两步，心里忽然间暗暗生出一点奇异的感觉，不由自主地回头看了看。

守夜人已经戴上了兜帽和面罩，黑衣的身影静静地伫立在墓园的墓碑间，被风吹得扬起了袍角。他的身后是雪白的教堂，从鹤房的角度看去，教堂一侧的受难天使刚好被挡在他的身后，就像黑衣的守夜人生出了一双翅膀，正在风里准备飞翔。

他跳起来，朝着守夜人挥了挥手。

守夜人久久地站在墓园边界望着他，好一会之后，终于迟疑着举起了手，小小地晃动了那么两下。

\- tbc -


	2. - 02 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「他说我应该……说我……报恩？好像是……」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我就是脑子抽了是不是啊。  
> 我到底在干什么啊。  
> 啊！  
> 本章有车，请注意避雷。

\- 02 -

大概没有人能够预想到，鹤房和名为大平祥生的守夜人的再一次见面，是在仅仅两天之后。

鹤房接了任务，要去兽巢中掳只幼崽回去，到了地方却没想到巢内有两只幼兽，干脆就一边一个全揣进了口袋。他这么一耽搁，被他引开的母兽就警醒了过来，跟在他后面穷追不舍，把他一直追到墓园边界。他实在摆不脱，口袋里的崽子又扒得他心烦意乱，忽然间想起守夜人那间矮小的地下室，于是猫着腰沿着围栏一路尽可能小心地摸过去，躲开母兽探查的目光和偶尔路过的守夜人，推那扇活板门时完全没想到门没有上锁，一失足就掉了下去。

他在幼崽细细的尖叫和四处飞扬的尘土里狼狈地爬起身，刚一抬头就看到守夜人一手捏着书一手提着剑，戒备又紧张地面对着他，兜帽被挂着灯的钩子蹭歪了一点，一副刚被打断了独处的模样。到看清了鹤房的脸之后，守夜人显然愣了，那个戴着黑色兜帽的脑袋歪了一歪，鹤房简直都能从他这个动作里读出他满脑子的迷惑。

「……嗨？」鹤房不知道该怎么办，干脆跟他打了个招呼。「你怎么戴着帽子看书啊，看得清吗？」

守夜人不说话，像是已经被惊呆了。他桌上放着只杯子，里面的奶香味儿不断往外飘，鹤房口袋里的幼崽原本就在扯着嗓子叫了，闻到味道之后更加激烈地挣扎起来，生得壮些的那只探了半个头在外面尖叫个不停，另一只又小又弱的连动都不怎么动得开，只能被闷在口袋里，发出哭泣一样细微的呜呜声。

「啊？」守夜人终于反应过来。「我还没开始看，我刚拿起来你就……你带的那是什么东西？你怎么来这了？你……」

这守夜人脑子看起来不太行啊。

鹤房腹诽，想着跟他本身也不算什么外人，干脆把弱一点的那只幼崽抓出来，免得憋死在他的口袋里。他之前根本没怎么仔细看，这时候才发现这小东西长得跟猫也没什么两样，鼻子粉嘟嘟湿漉漉的，在他的手掌里哼哼唧唧地叫，叫声尖细，有那么点吵。

「这是什么？」守夜人显然被吸引了目光。「我能……摸摸吗？」

他谨慎次凑近过来，黑乎乎的一团影子压下去，鹤房手里的幼崽忽然开始猛烈地挣扎起来，把半个脑袋埋到他的手掌间，撕心裂肺地惨叫着。鹤房噗一下笑出来，对着明显手足无措的守夜人做了个摘帽子的动作，告诉他说：「你吓着它了。」

守夜人于是恍然大悟，忙忙地摘下帽子和手套，也不管头发都被扯掉的面罩给带得乱了，嗖一下又凑回到鹤房的手掌前。鹤房把幼崽塞到他手里，毛茸茸又温暖的小身体挨到他手心的时候他就仿佛惊呆了，僵硬地看着那只小崽子在他的手里哆哆嗦嗦地爬着，到幼崽伸出粉色的舌头，开始舔他的手心的时候，他终于实在没办法了，抬起头看着鹤房，眼睛里满是惊慌，看上去简直是在求救。

「我该怎么办？我……」他喃喃地说。

……怎么一副超出了他知识范围的样子？

「你摸摸它啊，你不是要摸的吗？」鹤房说，随手拍了拍另一个口袋里的小脑袋。他被追得口干舌燥，从背后的背包里掏出水囊来喝了两口，等到他将水囊拧好放好，擦干净自己嘴边的水渍转过身的时候，守夜人和那只幼崽已经在床铺上玩成一团。

鹤房看着守夜人毫无形象地拿脸去蹭那只沙猫崽子，边蹭边毫无戒心地嘻嘻笑的模样，突然之间一句话也说不出来了。

这是个什么画面……

「你怎么回事？」他实在是忍不住问守夜人。「你是完全没见过猫崽子吗？」

「没有！」对方回答，好像终于发现自己形象堪忧了，矜持地坐了起来，把猫崽子好好地拢在了自己的双手间。「我们这些守夜人出生就被带回教会，到死都不能离开，所以……」

他又拿脸去蹭猫崽子的绒毛，蹭得猫眯起了双眼，从喉咙里发出细细的呼噜声。

「所以外面那些事，我什么都不知道。」守夜人轻轻说。

他那点开心的情绪几乎从每一根头发丝里漫了出来，把小小一间地下室塞得满满当当的。鹤房转开眼，闷着头把自己跑乱了的衣服一点点整理好，无意识地将入了鞘的匕首抛起又接住，动作潇洒，引得沉浸在幸福中的守夜人转过头来看他。

「真好啊……」守夜人拉长了声音说，话音里满是真心实意的赞叹。「这么看起来很帅气呢。」

鹤房看他一眼，他的头发又蹭乱了，看过来的眼睛亮晶晶的，像支棱起一边耳朵的小狗。

「我要走了。」鹤房干脆利落地说。守夜人顿了顿，不舍地又看了一眼细细地叫着的猫崽子，犹豫地把它捧在手里递过去，鹤房却并没有接。

「我说……」鹤房一把攥住了他没来得及收回去的手。「要一起出去玩玩吗？」

-

「这样不好吧……」大平磕磕绊绊地说。

他被鹤房抓住，还没来得及搞清楚状况，就一路被拉出了地下室，鬼鬼祟祟地往外跑。等到他反应过来，已经是被鹤房带着找到了留在远处的马，他没骑过马，紧张得要命，只好把胳膊牢牢地抱在鹤房的肚子上，全身都发着僵。

「有什么不好的？」鹤房哈哈大笑，引得两只猫崽子也跟着直叫。大平慌得厉害，甚至把兜帽和面罩也戴上了，黑乎乎地坐在鹤房身后，被风吹得斗篷鼓起好大一块。

「我没……我没出来过。」大平小声说。「去哪里？」

「今晚就算了，又没什么计划，我带你去我们佣兵团那儿。」鹤房笑嘻嘻地说。「人不多，算我还有十个人，年纪也都不大，跟我们俩差不多。」

他问了半天，才知道这位守夜人也不过比他大上半年多一点，正是刚刚成年的年纪，也不怪他明明套着个守夜人的壳子，依旧还对生活抱有着强烈的热情。他一个冲动，干脆就把人带回了基地，那些所谓的什么安全啊保密啊之类的东西在他脑袋里一闪而过，立刻就被他丢在风里，吹了个无影无踪。

大平实在紧张，后背挺得笔直，黑帽黑袍边佩着黑剑，瞧着比鹤房在墓园里初遇他时还要更可怕一些。鹤房明知道他是因为紧张而沉默的，强忍住了笑意，严密地关好了门，刚从门口走过来，就迎面遇到一个端着碗面的木全。

「啊，汐恩！」木全分出一点神飞快地瞟了他一眼，紧接着继续全神贯注地盯他的面，免得面汤洒出来。「快把衣服换了吃饭去，奖煮了面，啊烫烫烫——」

他小步小步地走了。鹤房笑着说了他一句，拖着大平的手继续往里走。大平犹豫着不知道该怎么办，被他拽了就乖乖跟在他身后，拐过拐角，一下子直面了热热闹闹的一张宽大饭桌。

「汐恩回来了啊。」与那城向他打了个招呼。「快来——」

他举起的手僵在了半空中。

空气凝固了。原本吵吵闹闹边聊天边吃饭的一群人惊愕地看着门口，鹤房刚刚往旁边让了一步，把身后的守夜人完完整整地让了出来。

「你这是带了个什……么……东西回来？」金城喃喃地问道，眯起眼睛试图看清那一团漆黑的影子。

沉默实在是太令人难熬了。所有人都瞪大了眼睛，豆原手里的筷子甚至没拿稳掉在了桌上。鹤房像是对面前的状况满意极了，偏开头举起手揉了揉鼻子，试图把涌上来的那点笑意揉掉，守夜人无所适从，看看左边又看看右边，被盯得头皮发麻，甚至倒退了一小步。

鹤房在他最终慌里慌张地甚至想要握起剑给自己点安全感的时候拍了拍他。

「哎，不是，你们继续吃。」鹤房说，空出的那只手揉了揉头发。「就是认识了个朋友啊，想带回来给你们看看，有什么好惊讶的。」

他感觉到自己的衣摆被轻轻地扯住了，于是对着餐桌上的大家露出一个笑容，反手又握住大平的手，把他往餐桌边上拉。

「来给你们做个介绍啊。」鹤房说，按着大平的肩膀叫他坐下，大平于是在万众瞩目之下僵硬地坐在了空出来的椅子上，肩背硬得像石板。「这是祥生。」

「祥生……」佐藤下意识地重复地重复了一句。「你在哪里碰到他的啊？他之前是做什么的？」

「哦。」鹤房耸了耸肩，把猫崽子随手丢到一边的筐子里，见一边摆了半罐不知道谁没喝完的牛奶，干脆摆到了猫崽子面前。「在墓园啊。他就是个守夜人嘛。」

这下连与那城的筷子也掉了。

-

「守夜人都长你这样子吗？这么……」

河野问，像是很难找一个什么形容词，抬起手来比划了两下，还是放弃了。大平手里揉着佐藤养的那只金毛大狗，兜帽和面罩都掀掉了，乖乖地坐在沙发上，大家问他什么他就答什么。

「我不知道，守夜人也不会互相看到脸。」他认真地回答。「我只被汐恩看到了……哦，还有你们。」

「你怎么回事。」木全凑过来，看了看那边被佐藤、河野和金城围起来提问的大平，悄声问鹤房。「你怎么和守夜人搞到一起……」

「说来话长，反正他还挺好玩的。」鹤房小声回答他。「什么叫搞到一起，你用词能用得好听一点吗？」

「搞到一起这个词又怎么你了啊？」木全怪里怪气地说。「你自己想歪了还要怪别人。」

那边的大平一路被佐藤从出生问到有没有女朋友，终于招架不住，隔着半个房间，对鹤房投来了求救般的一个眼神。鹤房噗地一下笑出声来，穿过房间去把大平拉起来，随便赶了赶佐藤和河野，带着大平走上楼梯，往他的房间一路走去。

「我带回来的，又不是给你们玩的。」鹤房走了两步之后说，对在他身后脸都皱了的佐藤做了个鬼脸。「我带走了啊。」

他把大平推进自己房间，好好地关上门，把楼下的吵闹全部隔绝在了门外。

「来看看？」他招呼大平。刚被问了个头晕脑胀的大平迟钝地反应过来，跟着他走到墙边，顺着他的手，看到了一排稀奇古怪的小玩意儿。

「哇……」大平低低地惊呼出声。「怎么还有这样的东西？」

他觉得新奇极了，在墙边坐成黑黑的一小堆，上了发条的小玩具每一跳他就跟着一抖，头发一颤一颤的，怎么看怎么好玩。他的反应太热烈了，鹤房不知道为什么也觉得满足，把从各种地方搜刮来的新奇东西全拿出来给他看，甚至危险地在房间里点起小小的烟花棒，散碎的火星落下去，大平跟着快乐地赞叹出声。

他实在太好哄了，连一小根破破烂烂的线香烟花也能哄他高兴半天。鹤房把那撮不知道从哪搜刮来的烟花点了个遍，终于一不小心点着了散落在地上的一张纸，眼疾手快地将还没窜起来的火苗按熄了，被烫了一下食指。

那颗金色的脑袋懵懵地晃了晃，迟钝地被吓了一跳。鹤房「嘶」了一声，将烫得有些痛的手指捏住，刚回过头想找点药，手就被发凉的手指尖捏住，烫伤的地方随即被容纳进一个温暖潮湿的地方。

鹤房倏地回过头，眼看着大平捧着他的手，把他的手指尖含在了嘴里，用舌头一下下舔着，见他看过来还眨了眨眼睛，像完全不知道自己究竟在做些什么。

「……我之前连烧水也不会，烫了自己，都是这么做的。」他说，话音因为含着鹤房的手指而模糊不清，嘴唇上泛着水光，样子看起来很是正经。

「……是吗……」鹤房喃喃地说。

他不知道自己在做什么，本能地勾了勾手指，蹭了蹭大平乖巧地卷上来的舌尖，大平随即轻微地眯了眯眼睛，不知道是不是觉得不舒服，从下往上打了个哆嗦。

鹤房于是火烧一样地收回了手。

-

从那天起，两个人不私下见面的日子，反而变成了少数。

大平开始还拘谨，除非鹤房去找他，否则他仍旧会在夜里巡视两圈，然后回到地下室去待上一整晚。等到后面次数多了，和佣兵团的人也熟起来之后，他就开始自己主动地往外跑，鹤房没有任务他就去找鹤房，鹤房如果出了门，他就自动自发地跑到佣兵团的基地去，和待在基地的人聊聊天，被带着瞎胡闹。

「祥生这个打扮开始看起来还蛮恐怖的，现在看多了，就也不觉得什么了。」白岩笑道，他捧着吉他坐在阳台上，往后靠上栏杆的时候帅气又潇洒。「要听什么？」

「要听上次的那个。」大平说，捧着热乎乎的被子看着白岩带着微笑拨起琴弦，笑得眼睛都眯了起来。「瑠姫好帅。」

「你见谁都说帅……」白岩说他一句，没办法地摇了摇头。

到了后来，鹤房甚至带他一起去做任务，有了大平之后他就再也不玩速战速决那一套，拖着时间把大平带去各种稀奇古怪的地方，掐着点才返回。他带大平去了沙漠，大平怎么也骑不惯骆驼，被甩的掉到沙地上打了三个滚才停下，还被骆驼喷了一身口水，隔了很久还会突然愤愤不平地提起这事。西海那边夜里的萤火虫有名得很，鹤房拖着一个头一次见萤火虫、紧张得一直抱着他胳膊的黑衣守夜人，眼见着大平慌里慌张地直往他背后藏，被拖得打了几个转，放声大笑地把转晕了的大平扯回身前抱着。到两次「葬礼」过去，在他们初识的一个月过后，鹤房带大平去看了隔壁城镇极其有名的那棵樱花树，夜里樱花的花瓣随着风落下来，落在大平的眼角边上，鹤房叼走了那片樱花，第一次亲吻了他的守夜人。

「你知道这个代表什么吗？在我们这里。」鹤房问，把渐渐缩成黑色的一小堆的守夜人牢牢抱住。

「我知道这个叫接吻……」大平慢腾腾地回答他，又同样慢悠悠地凑近过来，依样画葫芦地在鹤房嘴唇上亲了一下，到底还是没敢接触太久。「代表什么？」

「代表我喜欢你。」鹤房小声告诉他，耳朵通红，大平伸手去摸，被他抓住了手腕亲了一口手指尖。「喜不喜欢我？」

他眼看着他的守夜人迟钝地脸红起来，把脑袋埋在他的颈窝里，半天也没有回话。他心里痒痒得厉害，简直太想得到答案了，抱着大平晃了晃，晃得大平耍赖一样哼唧了一声。

那个金黄色的脑袋还是贴着他的脖子，怎么哄也不肯抬起来。鹤房威逼利诱全都用上了，问他说：「所以你就是不喜欢我了，是吗？」

大平顿了顿，没被抓住的那只手飞快地抬起来，把兜帽扣在脑袋上，黑乎乎地遮住了大半张脸。

「喜欢的。」他答，声音闷在鹤房的脖子边上，低却发着软。

鹤房一下子又没忍住，嘻嘻地笑出了声。罩着黑色斗篷的这一团随着他的笑声抬起了头，兜帽下只露出下半张脸，张开了嘴，在鹤房的下巴上轻轻咬了一口。

-

「这怎么这么难搞的？」木全吼着，边吼边迅速地一低头，避过疾射过来的箭，之后立刻猫着腰躲到了枯树之后。「说好的就三五个护院呢？？」

「我哪知道？」鹤房气势万钧地吼回去，挥刀打飞了朝他飞来的一柄飞刀，仍然锲而不舍地想要往前摸两步。「你问我有什么用……」

「大概是知道了自己得罪了人，所以临时找来的护卫吧——！」豆原从另一边喊过来，声音太大了，立刻吸引走了一部分注意。鹤房趁着这机会起身，一箭射倒一个护院的弓箭手，立刻低下头去，面前的矮墙上扎了四五根箭矢，声音可怕得很。

「你确定我们这次还能……祥生呢？」木全摸过来，瞧见鹤房身边空无一人，随口问了一句，低头从兜里往外掏封好的炸弹。

「我没叫他，想着让他睡一会的。」鹤房苦恼地皱起眉头。「我哪知道这家伙搞这么严肃啊，又是箭又是盾又是铁门铁锁的……说好了中午走，带祥生去海边玩玩的，这都什么时候了。」

「这都什么时候了，你还想着带你老婆玩是吗？」木全恨铁不成钢，边扯引线边抽空给了鹤房一巴掌。「快弄！」

「真要用啊？不是挺贵的吗？」鹤房接过炸弹，皱着眉头鼓捣起来。

「不然又有什么办法？又……」

「汐恩？翔也？」

大平悄无声息地接近了他们，突然之间就出现在了他们俩背后。木全一回头，冷不防一个黑漆漆的兜帽人出现在面前，吓得险些手一抖，直接把炸弹扔在地上。

「嗨。」大平见他回过头来，还跟他打了个招呼。「我看你们中午了还没过来，就来了。」

「等我一会，现在还回不去。」鹤房说，边折腾那根引线边抽出点时间伸手去捏大平的脸。大平兜帽扣得严严实实的，他判断不清位置，伸手就戳到了大平的颧骨上，把大平戳得一晃。「那边人太多了，我们就来了三个……等完事了带你去沙滩上玩。」

「你们要杀哪一个？」大平探头看了看，刚一冒头，就被箭矢擦着兜帽边蹭过去，帽子都被扎破了，委委屈屈地坐了回来。

「盾后面那个。」木全随口回答道。「你是有什么办……」

他抬起头，旁边那个黑黑的影子已经不见了。他目瞪口呆，半晌之后才不满地说：「就不能让我把话说完吗？」

他扒着矮墙边，和鹤房一起探着脑袋小心地往外看。

不得不说如果不清楚内里的真相，守夜人这一身打扮确实十分吓人。大平慢慢地往前走，步伐平稳，深黑的袍角在微风里起伏，就像即将到来的死神。对面显而易见地被吓破了胆，胡乱喊叫着对着大平射箭，大平一步没停，依旧慢慢地走着，箭射到面前就挥一挥剑挡开，转眼之间就到了弓箭手面前，将弓箭手一个个敲晕过去。

费了心思建造起来的铁门和盾根本无法阻拦守夜人分毫。大平继续往前走，一步也不停，黑剑带着风声砍下去，轻而易举地斩开了门锁和盾面。鹤房他们的目标吓得瘫软在地上，涕泪齐下地往一边爬，没爬两步就被大平踩住踹平，一剑刺穿了胸口。

「哇哦。」趁乱过来回合的豆原喃喃地说。「祥生哥这么……那什么的吗。」

他们这时候才反应过来，连忙起身往大平那边跑过去。大平刚刚把剑从尸体中拔出来，动作缓慢，剑身和血肉摩擦，发出令人牙酸的细微声音。

有点渗人。鹤房想。

「汐恩。」守夜人突然转过头来，声音委屈巴巴的，听上去不太高兴。「他把我的帽子扎破了。」

鹤房实在不知道说什么好，随便木全去料理那具尸体。他对着大平伸出手，大平随即把手伸过来牵住了他，熟稔地抱住了他的胳膊，黑乎乎的一团贴在他身边上，乖乖地不动了。

-

鹤房独自待在房间里，收拾着下一个任务即将用到的东西。

大平被他留在了楼下，跟其他成员们一起瞎胡闹。他和其他人已经足够熟了，鹤房放心得很，收拾好了背包之后躺在了床上，摆弄着新和别人换来的沙漏，等着大平玩够了，上来找他。

他听见楼梯上的脚步声，细微而妥帖，一听就是大平。

门果然开了。大平探了个脑袋进来，看了他两眼，露出一个笑，悄咪咪地闪身进来，把门关好了。

他对着大平拍了拍空出来的床——

上天作证他只是想让大平像往常一样坐在或者趴在他旁边。然而大平这一天脑回路不知道是不是哪里不对了，慢腾腾地挪到了床边，站在那一边想了想，紧接着慢腾腾地跨上了床——

坐在了鹤房的胯间。

鹤房：？

他吓了一跳，伸手去拉大平，大平没骨头一样软趴趴的，被他一拉就往他身上趴，热乎乎的脸靠在他的脖子上，小小地打了个酒嗝。

「你喝酒了？」他拍着大平的后背问。

「喝、喝了，他们说我年龄够……」大平模模糊糊地说。「说你不够。」

「……我是不够。」鹤房不高兴地叨咕了一句，又去拉扯大平。「你先起来，你这样……」

大平的身体热乎乎的，因为些微的酒醉而略微发着烫。他一点也不规矩，把鹤房宽松的衣服往上掀，手心热热地贴着鹤房赤裸的皮肤，没过几秒种就出了一层薄薄的汗，还在胡乱地摸索。鹤房被他摸了没两下就起了令人尴尬的反应，只想着赶快把他放到一边去躺好了，大平却摇了摇头，温热的气息在他的锁骨边上潮湿地熨过去，一下子就把他搞得也有点热了。

「我不起来。」大平小声说。「景瑚跟、跟我说，我现在这样子都是因为你把我带出来，他说我应该……说我……」

他卡壳了，抬起脑袋来，晃悠悠地悬在鹤房上方，皱着眉，费劲地想着佐藤到底说过什么。

「……报恩？好像是……」他不太确定，尾音略微上扬，有一点疑惑。「我跟他说……」

天呐。鹤房想。他好像也有点不对劲了。

两个人的下半身紧贴在一起，大平像觉得不舒服，小幅度地在鹤房身上毫无章法地磨蹭，无意间有一下蹭过了鹤房半硬起来的下体，说到一半的话里就带上了一点点透着湿的喘息。

「我跟他说你很好看啊，特别是眼睛，我可以一直看你的眼睛……还有你真的很好，虽然总看起来在胡闹，但是大家说了什么，你其实都记得……」他小声嘟哝着。「你都记得的……不是在胡闹……」

「景瑚都跟你说了什么玩意儿……」鹤房咬牙，在心里也不知道是骂了还是夸了佐藤一句，忍不住把手往大平的斗篷里伸，摸他只覆盖着一层薄薄肌肉的、沾着汗的背。他的手每摸一下，大平就小小地一哆嗦，被鹤房解了黑袍子也不反抗，抱着鹤房不肯放手。「他都要你怎么报恩啊？」

「报恩吗……」大平愣了两下，忽地一下从他身上直起身子来，又发了一小下呆，伸手就去解鹤房的裤子。

「别别、别！」鹤房吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地去阻止他。大平被灌得醉了，手指软绵绵地迟迟解不开他的腰带，指尖总是不小心划过本就半硬的性器，鹤房痛苦地摸了摸脑壳，实在搞不清楚这到底是个什么状况。

大平解不开干脆也就放弃了，坐在原地跟自己赌了会气，慢慢地伸了两根手指出来，自己舔得啧啧作响。他神色委委屈屈的，脸上泛着也不知道是因为酒醉还是情欲而带起的薄红，觉得差不多了就把手往身后伸去，秀气的眉毛随之蹙了起来，像是在忍耐着什么。

「好奇怪……」他喃喃地说。

上帝啊。天啊。鹤房在心里想。这到底是什么情况。谁都行，来救救我吧。

他方才把大平的袍子解开了，里面的衣服敞了扣子，根本什么也遮不住。大平裤子也蹭松了，脸贴在他胸口上，痛苦又甜蜜地喘着气，手指每向内一寸，他就软绵绵地小声哼起来，空余的那只手原本紧紧攥着鹤房的衣服，后来就自觉地摸到了自己的胸口上，把自己挺立的乳尖掐得泛着红，期待地微微颤抖。

鹤房甚至渐渐听到了他手指进出得越发顺畅时，隐约发出的水声。

他终于再也忍不住了，把蜷缩在他身上的大平拽起来，凶恶地吻住了那张不断飘出些可爱声音的嘴。他按着大平的背，捏了捏大平肉感刚好的腿根，把自己的手指也抵着穴口送进去，摸得大平即使正被他亲吻着，也从喉咙里冒出小动物一样的呜呜声。

房间里暖融融的，沙漏掉在地上摔裂了，却再也没有人有时间顾及它。鹤房终于把大平压在床角，恶狠狠地顶进他的身体里，守夜人的内里湿透了，谄媚地吸吮着入侵的性器，这具身体的主人被死死地按住，也随之仰高了脖颈，断断续续地哽咽出声，绷紧的脖子被鹤房咬住，留下深深浅浅的淡红色痕迹来。那个被撑得可怜兮兮的穴口被鹤房蹂躏得透着熟透一般的红，被含不住的精液打得湿透了，鹤房却没放过之前叫着要报恩的那个人，将他翻过身继续按在床边上。大平的两边肩头有着两道细细的金色痕迹，勾出的形状像两道翅膀，鹤房低头亲吻着他这处纹身，掐着他发红的腿根没顶两下，守夜人涨红的性器就又颤巍巍地立起来，顶端时不时流出点水，像他自己一样，呜呜咽咽地被翻涌的快感逼得直哭。

鹤房被撩拨得发了狠，将身下这具躯体彻底操开，像是打翻了蜂蜜罐子，整个人又黏又湿漉漉的发着甜。大平原本就醉着，这下脑子彻底不再好使了，被从背后贯穿了也甜丝丝地喘息着，伸手要鹤房拉着他。等到鹤房把他的手牢牢握住，他就再听话不过了，鹤房叫他说什么他都肯做，哼哼唧唧地跟鹤房说肚子里被操得发涨，话音拖得含糊又长，又惹得鹤房更疯了。

到天边蒙蒙亮的时候，大平最终连最后一点体力都被鹤房给磨完了，性器顶端只能可怜地流出点清液，什么都不再射得出。他仍然拉着鹤房的手，喃喃地叫鹤房别走，说完就立刻沉入了梦乡，鹤房扯了掉在地上的被子抖干净后给他盖，坐在他旁边，看了他好一会儿，才惊醒过来，穿好衣服下楼去烧些热水，耳朵红红的，后知后觉地反应过来自己到底疯到了什么地步。

楼下居然还有人没睡。

与那城、川尻和川西坐在一块儿，见他下来，全都谴责地看着他。他被盯得浑身发毛，尽可能无视了那些奇怪的目光，飞快地烧好热水，提着往楼上走。

「咳……」与那城尴尬地清了清嗓子。「下次你……注意一点。还有小孩在呢。」

「豆还小呢。」川西跟着接了一句。

鹤房不用问也知道他们大概听到了些什么，一下子整个人从头红到了脚。他胡乱点了点头，也不管那三个人到底是个什么表情，三步并作两步地冲上了楼梯，假装刚才什么都没有发生过。

-

「快点起来。祥生——」

「……我不要……」

守夜人死死地拽着被子，不肯把脸露出来。鹤房改变策略，从下半身的被子开始扯起，大平也不管，只管把脸牢牢地藏在被子里，掩耳盗铃般地假装自己并没有醒来。

「有什么啊！」鹤房忍不住笑出了声。「不就是说着要对我报恩然后……」

「啊——」

大平哀嚎出声，简直想穿越回前一天，至少不要被那群人灌那么多的酒。他情绪糟糕极了——与其说是糟糕不如说是羞耻——一直到鹤房骑着马送回到墓园边上还不是很高兴，本身又罩着兜帽和面罩，看起来仿佛比往常更黑了三分。

「那你其实是不愿意跟我做是吗。」鹤房问，故意想逗他玩，因此装得十分委屈。「好，我知道了，我不会再来吵你了，对不起。」

「没有！」大平显然急了，面罩下的声音都大了几分。「我就是……就是……」

「就是什么？」鹤房追问他。

「就是……我怎么……」大平小声说，突然蹲下去缩了起来。「我怎么做了那种事……」

「我现在连腿都是软的。」他喃喃地说，手不自觉地落到了胸前，扯了扯胸口的袍子，像被磨得有些不舒服。

「你就当是我的错。」鹤房也蹲下来，拽了拽他的兜帽。「我不该把你胸口都咬肿了。但是是你自己把胸口往我面前送的哎。」

「你还说。」大平闷闷不乐。「你再说我就不让你进地下室了。」

鹤房笑起来。大平不甘不愿，抬起头看了看他的笑脸，还是着魔一样地往前凑了凑，隔着面罩， 给了他一个布料质感的吻。

「我回去了，两天后来找你。」鹤房说，在他的面罩上「啾」地嘬了一口。

「好。」

大平软乎乎地答应道。他腿仍然软着，鹤房走出一段距离他还是没有起身。鹤房的头发在阳光下泛着光，回过头朝他挥了挥手，他终于站起来，歪歪倒倒地走了两步，对着鹤房招手回去的时候，看到了鹤房脸上比阳光更耀眼的笑容。

\- tbc -


	3. - 03 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就像长夜已过，黎明将生。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈。哈。哈。  
> *放弃治疗。  
> 本章有车，请注意避雷。

\- 03 -

时间一天一天过去。

夏日的夜晚依旧浮着一层未尽的热意， 虫鸣声细细的，把嶙峋的墓碑也染得不再那样凄凉。

鹤房怀里揣着兜奶糕，熟门熟路地翻进地下室里。大平倚在床边上看书，黑乎乎的一团靠在墙壁上，见他下来了也没什么反应，只是往旁边乖乖地挪了挪，给鹤房挪出一小块空地，鹤房三两步窜过去，把大平挤得一晃，从衣兜里捏出那个小口袋，往大平手里塞过去。

「还不把帽子摘了？」他笑嘻嘻地说。大平顿了顿，慢腾腾地把兜帽和面罩扯下来，懒洋洋地往他身上一扒，伸手从口袋里往外掏奶糕吃。

「你刚洗过澡？」大平问，把脸埋到鹤房脖子边用力嗅了嗅，像寻食的小狗。「闻起来很香……」

「我出汗都出成这个样子了还很香？你是在逗我玩呢。」鹤房失笑，偏头看了看他。大平抬起头，眼睛直勾勾地看着鹤房，眼神干干净净的，一眨也不眨。

鹤房喜欢被他这样看着。

许多时候，大平以为他不知道，常常趁着和大家混在一块玩闹的机会，偷偷眼都不眨地看他。他其实一清二楚，心里觉得满足极了，也不想打断大平这一点暗恋般的小动作，干脆就假装从未发现过，随便大平怎么耍幼稚的小心眼，偷偷地跟在他旁边。

他全都知道。

他和木全胡闹地跳着舞，大平就缩在最后一排看着，目光温柔又专注，他不用回头就能感觉得到。他带着大平出去做任务，干净利落地绞杀掉目标，沉默地站在远处的守夜人被风吹响了兜帽，投过来的视线却热烫得令人发抖。他吃饭过后猜拳输了，一个人在厨房里跟脏碗碟作斗争，大平谎话说得磕磕巴巴，找蹩脚的借口也要跑进厨房，他被年长的几个人训过了，尽可能地想避免在基地里对大平做些什么，免得一没忍住又疯起来，大平却比谁都能拆他的台，想方设法地努力装作自己困了，把鹤房也一起拖上楼，再含着胆怯主动去亲吻鹤房，从嘴唇一路吻到说不得的地方去，明明是被鹤房顶得气都喘不匀了，还心心念念地一定要鹤房抱着他。

他全都知道……

「外面这么热吗？」大平全不知道他在想什么，伸手帮他抻着衣服扇了扇风。「你衣服都湿了。」

「热的啊，夏天了当然热。」鹤房甩了甩脑袋。「你不出汗的吗？你穿这么多。」

他又去解大平那件黑袍，把手伸进去，沿着大平光洁柔韧的皮肤，直接去拨弄还柔软着的乳尖。大平敏感地缩了缩，随即挺起胸，把整个胸部都送到鹤房手里方便他玩弄，话音里带了点喘，低低地回荡在地下室低矮的空间里。

「我不出汗的……我又不会热。」他说，乖乖地自己扯住两边的衣襟，免得鹤房再往里伸手时候受到什么阻碍。「守夜人又不会热。」

「是吗……」鹤房并不怎么相信地答应了一声，手指将柔软的乳肉揉捏得变形，眼看着乳尖红红地充了血，颤巍巍地挺立起来，再被他的指腹按得凹陷下去。「可是我这么玩你，你每次都会流很多汗哎。像前天。」

前天他也是半夜跑过来的。他来得晚，大平那时候等他等得已经几近睡着，见他来了，还是抖了抖并不太清醒的脑袋，对着他伸胳膊。他把伸过来的那只柔软的手握住，把一团黑的守夜人三两下剥光，按在床头边上，没过几下大平就从里到外湿了个透，额发被汗水沾得全黏在额头上。鹤房出去做了任务，几天不见大平就想他想得厉害，饶是这样他也实在被鹤房欺负得狠了，被操得小腹一下下痉挛，到底还是用那条做惯了坏事的小舌头把鹤房舔得湿淋淋的，含不下的精液顺着嘴角滴在被掐得泛红的胸前，才狼狈地避免了又一次被折腾到第二天还在腿软的窘境。

「那就只有这时候会出汗。」大平小声说。鹤房对他拍了拍大腿，他就乖乖地坐上去，自己扶着鹤房的性器往下坐，边坐边涨得小声哽咽，又像根本压抑不住对鹤房的爱意，喘着气小口小口胡乱地亲吻着鹤房。鹤房肩膀被他的手指抓得疼，眼角边却被他湿漉漉小心翼翼地亲了两口，揽着他的腰用了力气往上顶他，最后灌了他一肚子的时候，还因为顶得深了让他不自觉地往起一蹿，险些撞了头。

鹤房把汗津津气喘吁吁的守夜人放平下来，玩笑般地按了按他的小腹，大平呜咽一声蜷缩起来，腿根被流出来的精液沾得更湿了。

「你不要捣乱……」大平喃喃地说，觉得肚子发胀又不敢碰，把汗湿的额头顶在鹤房同样满是汗水的脖子上，有一下没一下地轻轻亲吻着。

「好，我不乱动了。」鹤房笑着说，规规矩矩地把大平的手握在了手心里，一点点揉捏他浮着粉色的指节。「哎，跟你说，我们接了个新任务，是要偷偷进教堂里的。」

「进教堂？」大平慢悠悠地重复他的话。

「嗯，进教堂。」鹤房点了点头。「说的要求奇奇怪怪的，只是要我们去找到祭坛，在上面找一个名字，看找不找得到。」

「那就去吧……祭坛在进门左边。」

大平毫无戒心，直接对鹤房把教堂的结构卖了个干净，鹤房哭笑不得，被大平抱紧了胳膊黏着，只好就这么跟他一起缩在他那张小床上，一直聊天聊到两个人都睡着为止。

-

「左边……」鹤房不出声地念叨了一句。「这个左边吗……」

他看准了时机，凭借着从大平那里听来的规律，轻而易举地摸进了教堂里。大平说祭坛在左边，他却迟迟没有找到，寻了半天才在教堂深处打开扇暗门，里面点着蜡烛，摆着个精巧的台子，怎么看也怎么不像是祭坛。

鹤房小心翼翼地走过去，看见台子上摆了些名牌，他一眼就扫到了大平祥生四个字，不由得皱起了眉。他看着大平的名牌排在第二个，想着这大概全是守夜人的名牌，再往上看却心头重重地一跳，上面那几排的名牌，木牌里透着不祥的血色，上面的名字已经全部被凝结的血块覆盖，笔画早已面目全非。

白色的蜡烛安静地跳着火焰，房间里飘着血腥味，鹤房起初并没有注意，这时候却敏锐地捕捉到了，不由得生出一些焦虑。他看着那个一半都沾满陈旧血迹的台子，怎么看都觉得这玩意儿邪性得很，干脆伸手去够大平的名牌，尝试着把它取下来。

木质的小牌很轻，一下子就被从台子上扯断了线。鹤房匆匆瞥了一眼，也不再管其他的那些，反身到门口仔细地听了听动静，飞快地离开了这一间藏得隐蔽的密室。

-

「但是我没有见过这东西。」大平摩挲着名牌，有些苦恼地皱了皱眉头。「真的没有见过。」

「算了，也可能是我想多了。」鹤房耸了耸肩，摸了一把他乱糟糟的头发。「明天是『葬礼』的日子，是吧？」

「是，所以别来找我啦。」大平回答他，仍然疑惑地盯着那个写着他名字的木牌看个不停。他的脖子上挂着个和鹤房一样的名牌，是佣兵团的人特地做给他的，他尽力地不表现出高兴，离了人群就急忙把名牌套在脖子上，总感觉套上之后像是和鹤房的联系又紧密了一步，之后就时常自己捏着名牌，露出傻乎乎的笑容来。

「好，明天不去找你，那你下次自己来找我。」鹤房说。他大咧咧地躺下去，枕在了大平的腿上，大平随即顺了顺他的头发，轻轻摸了摸他的脸颊。

-

大平闭着眼睛。

他说过自己从不会在床上之外的地方流汗，这时候却真切地感受到冷汗顺着他的背脊慢慢滑下去，冰冰凉凉的，萦绕在四周的危险感觉挥之不去，将他逼得寒毛直竖。

「葬礼」的日子他一贯喜欢待在角落里，因而偶尔缺席一次也不会被发现。他靠着墙壁，脑子里乱成一团，不知道自己为什么没有在「葬礼」开始后睡去，心脏怦怦跳得剧烈，呼吸倒是控制得格外平稳无波。

但只是「葬礼」而已，他又为什么会感觉危险呢。难道说他——

血腥味和肉体破裂的声音同时传来时，大平终于忍不住睁开了一点眼睛。他兜帽和面罩都遮得严实，根本看不出是还醒着，因为长久地闭眼而昏暗的视线刚刚聚焦，整个人就像是被塞进了一桶冰水里，从上到下地冻了个透，胃里隐约地翻涌起来，暗暗地有些作呕。

他看见一个黑袍的守夜人被放置在那面擦拭得干净的大理石桌子上，巨大的受难天使像中伸下了肉红色的触手，将守夜人扎穿，渐渐举起到空中。那几条触手埋伏在守夜人的身体中，鼓动着吸取着守夜人的血液，原本颜色浅淡的肢体渐渐鲜红狰狞地凸起起来，正是所有人都知道的那只袭城的怪物。

「差不多了。」大平听见人的声音，这才发现往日冷淡而高高在上的几位牧师全部聚集在桌子旁，像是已经对面前血腥的画面司空见惯。

「今天去哪？」另一个人问，往天使像边走了两步，伸手在墙上摸索。

「就去旁边的镇子吧，他们的镇长前些日子还拒绝了我们的帮助，啧，真不知道从哪里来的勇气。」最为年长的那一位说。「正好他们那刚有掘金人回来，就让他们拿命和金子来道歉好了。」

受难的天使从中间向两侧滑开，血肉凑成的怪物不成型地蹒跚而出，经过了牧师们的指引，拖着血淋淋的脚步，嚎叫着向外爬去。

教堂的大门即将关上的时刻，大平听到门缝间飘过来最后一句话：

「还是这些神之子好用，睡过去之后喂了药激发了潜能也不怕他们反抗……」

-

「所以说，原来所谓的怪物攻城和葬礼，全是『教会』的人自己搞出来的把戏，『葬礼』的作用不是抑制怪物，而是供给怪物营养，好让他们趁机抢别人东西，顺便报一报私仇。」鹤房轻声说。

佣兵基地往日吵闹得不得了，此时却安静得连呼吸声都听得清楚。难得所有人都在，大家或站或坐，全部挤在鹤房的房间里，把小小一间卧室挤得拥挤不堪，听被被子包得严严实实的大平讲他看见的事情。

川西甚至还往他的手里塞了杯热牛奶，像在对待小孩子。

大平觉得有些不好意思，本身他也并没有受到什么冲击心灵的惊吓， 却刚说了两句就被整个基地的人七手八脚地塞在被子里包好了，像是生怕他吓得厉害，会忍不住发抖还是什么。硬要说的话，他确实有那么一点茫然的不知道要落往何处的惶恐，然而现在被所有人关切地看着，他的右手还被鹤房严密地握在手里，他心里热乎乎的，突然一下子就变得有点脆弱，莫名其妙的眼眶有点发潮，搞得他自己心里有些犯嘀咕。

哭什么啊。他在心里说自己。丢不丢人。

「从我听来的这些来看，大概是的。」他轻轻地说，同意了鹤房的说法。

「所以他们就这么草菅人命？守夜人确实是他们抱回去的孤儿，所以他们养着守夜人，就全是为了献祭给那个玩意儿？」

河野气急了，边说话边几乎要站起身，被与那城轻轻拍了拍，又无处发泄地转了转，生着气坐了回去。白岩一直没有说话，只帮大平拉了拉一边落下床的被子，这时候终于往前探了探头，将手臂搭在豆原的椅背上，对大平说：「但是你还在担心别的事。」

大平抬起头，安静地看了看他。

「对。」他小声说。「我还在担心别的事。」

鹤房拍了拍他的手背。他的肩膀抵在鹤房的胸口前，热乎乎的，这时候终于定了定神，说他几乎已经确定了的猜测。

「汐恩上次闯进教堂，无意中找到了一个我都不知道的密室，看到了守夜人的名牌。」他顿了顿，将那个被拴在胸口链子上的小木牌拿了出来。「恐怕就是因为这个被拿走了，我才没有睡着。」

他沉默了一瞬间。

「汐恩说，他拿走名牌的时候，我排在第二个，再往前的那些名牌，全部被血糊得看不清了。」他继续说下去，话音十分平静。「至于排在第一个的那个人，汐恩告诉了我他的名字，而他就是在昨晚的葬礼上，被献祭的那一个。」

「你确定是他？不会是你认错了？」金城忍不住问。

「确定的。」大平点了点头。「葬礼开始之前，他杀了一个闯入者，斗篷被勾破了。我看到他被怪物举起来的时候，他还没有来得及把斗篷换掉。」

房间里陷入了令人窒息的安静，像整个卧室里的空气都被拧紧了，令人牙酸地皱缩着。

「所以。」大平最终自己打破了这片安静。「下一个被献祭的，大概就会是我吧。」

「可是你的名牌已经被拿走了……」豆原着急地说道，椅子翘起又敲在地板上，发出「咚」的一声。

「没有用的。」大平摇了摇头。「你们不是守夜人，你们不知道这种感觉……就像是我身上连每一滴血都知道，那个时候要到了。」

「就是我了。」他带着一点无奈的微笑说道。

-

鹤房发狠地把大平按在门边上，顶进去的力气大极了，连门板都被晃得隐约作响。大平的脊梁骨漂亮地凸起着，被汗水浸得发亮又被粗糙的门板蹭得发红，掌握在鹤房的手里，一阵阵地发着抖。

没有人再有那个心思考虑会不会有人能听到什么了，不如说其他人也都默契地离开，不打扰他们两个独处的任何一点时间。大平仰着头，死死地抱着鹤房的脖子，红通通的眼睛恍惚地盯着鹤房不放，鹤房被他的目光看得心里像掉进了一把苍耳，刺得又疼又痒，一把将他抱起来往床边走回去，性器翻搅着从他身体里抽出来，大平随之发出一点点挽留一样的泣声。

「要不要我进去？」

鹤房低声问他，气喘得又浅又急，像是少吸进哪怕一口气，就会被胀疼的内心逼出泪水。他把大平的大腿按住，粗鲁地往那个不知餍足的穴口塞进两根手指，被操得乖了的内里哭泣着纠缠上来，湿漉漉地吸着他的手指，把这具身体主人的心情一览无余地展露了个干净。

「要……」大平说着，轻微地吸了吸鼻子，话说得鼻音浓重极了，甚至还去握鹤房的手腕，叫他再往里摸一点。「你快点……」

鹤房于是咬着牙将手指抽出来，就着湿得一塌糊涂的臀缝，再次顶开入口整根没入。大平的眼角被顶下来一大颗泪珠，小动物一样哆嗦着哀鸣，手心颤抖着按在自己肚子上，像要隔着肌肉和内脏，去摸一摸鹤房正在自己身体里横行肆虐的那根性器。

「我告诉你，我不允许。」鹤房突然咬着牙说，边说话边又是重重一顶大平。「什么破烂教会和祭坛，什么葬礼，我不允许。」

他的眼睛里不知怎么也蓄满了泪水，将落不落地挂在眼眶边上，把那双漂亮的眼睛浸得更亮了。

「我不是说过吗？我才不管那些男人能不能生孩子的，我就是想跟你有小孩。」鹤房说，把大平整张脸都捧在手里，胡乱地给他擦掉脸上的泪痕。「我就想要个小女孩儿，跟你长得特别像，我就想把她逗哭，然后塞给你哄……」

他眨了眨眼睛，一滴泪水落在大平的脸上，就像教堂最顶端的钟声一样让大平发抖。大平抱紧了他的脖子，将双腿艰难地盘在他的腰上，眼泪一滴一滴地往外冒，鹤房怎么擦也擦不干净。

「我不要……」大平最终模模糊糊地说。「我还想要个和你长得像的男孩子呢，要好好教他，绝不让他学会做鬼脸……」

他把脑袋埋在鹤房的脖子旁边。鹤房更疯了，几乎把他压成一个对折，他的心却被自己脖颈边上落下的那些滚烫的泪水烫得皱缩起来，露出一小个一小个的坑洼，硬硬得硌得难受。

-

那天之后，大平和鹤房的相处模式，令人惊异地回归了和往常一样的状态。

大平依旧夜里巡逻，巡没两圈就跟着鹤房往外跑，要么窝在佣兵基地鹤房的卧室里，要么就是出去到些有趣的地方玩。他们在各种地方做爱，末日前最后的狂欢一般放纵自己，结果是守夜人本人经常受不了了，巡逻时靠着树或墙发呆，黑黑的一大团站在那看起来可怕得很，只是没人知道黑袍之下，他的腿都是软的。

他们都知道对方在私下里做些背着对方的事情，却默契地不向对方提起。半个月的日子过得飞快，还不够佐藤和河野做一次任务回来，又一次葬礼之前的清晨，大平在鹤房的怀抱里醒来，照往常的样子伸了个懒腰，回头看还没完全清醒过来的鹤房。

他去捧住了鹤房的脸，小口小口地嘬吻着鹤房的嘴唇。

「说好了的。」他小声说。「要养小孩。生是生不出了，过后一起养一个吧。」

他最后一次坐在鹤房的马后，被送到了墓园旁边。他对着鹤房挥了挥手，转身往教堂里走，走出很远之后再回过头，还能看见鹤房举着手臂，对他挥个不停。

-

教堂里十分安静，几乎能听见守夜人们匀称的呼吸声。大平被放倒在华丽的软褥上，抬上了那张被擦拭得光洁如新的大理石桌。

「这个还挺轻的，不像上一个，沉得要死。」他听见旁边有人低声说道。「就是不知道血够不够用。」

「够了吧，好歹是这么大一个男的。」另一个声音说道。「药你带了吗？」

窸窸窣窣的声音响了一阵，一个冰凉的瓶口被抵在了大平的嘴唇间，灌了点液体过来。

那水冰冰凉凉的，带着点奇怪的甜味，大平毫无心理准备，不小心吞下去了一点儿。他躺着，水一下子流了点进气管，他努力地抑制了一下，还是控制不住地呛咳起来。

咳出声的瞬间他从桌面上一跃而起，回手迅速地拔出腰间的黑剑，一剑就捅穿了那个还在盖着药瓶盖子的男人的胸膛。周围虔诚跪倒的牧师这才反应过来，手足无措地站起身嚷嚷着什么，大平从桌上跃下，把剑刺进一个又一个人的胸口，看他们在他面前哭喊挣扎，心里却十分平静，丝毫没有不忍。

没有人是无辜的，他想。你们现在知道痛，知道哭，但是你们之前却害了那么多人。

消失的守夜人，毁灭的村镇，你们因为自己的私利而破坏了那么多人的一生，现在被踩在脚下刺穿了肺叶，原来也知道疼。

教堂的门没有关严，风卷进来，掀得缓步前行的大平黑袍向着一侧扬起。大平朝着最年长的那位牧师走去，对方苍老的脸绷得紧紧的，死死靠在墙壁边上，太阳穴上生了斑的皮肤一鼓一鼓地跳动，见他越走越近，又恐惧地往墙上缩了缩。

大平在他面前站定，慢慢举起手中的黑剑。他心中无波无澜，将剑身平举之后顿了顿，迅疾无比地刺了下去——

铛。

另一柄黑剑横插过来，阻住了他来势汹汹的剑尖。

大平一惊，猛地向后错了一步，避过先后袭来的两剑，又以石桌作为掩护，勉强躲开了前后错落开的攻击。他矮身在石桌旁，惊诧地看见身边的四个守夜人全部动了起来，护卫在牧师身边，像真正无喜无悲的工具。

「果然啊，你的牌子被拿走了，不是什么省心的人。」牧师说着，摇了摇那颗苍老的头颅。「我控制不了你，可能控制他们。你自己一个人而已……」

他再一次摇了摇头，随意地对着大平一点手中的手杖，紧接着转身去墙壁上摸索，寻找那一处隐秘的机关。

四个守夜人漆黑的身影像是遮蔽天日的乌云，齐齐向大平的方向扑了上来。

大平猛地一闪，方才藏身过的石桌迸裂开来，溅出的碎石打得他的兜帽隐约作响。他没时间思考，凭着本能左躲右闪，绕过柱子时踩在沉睡的守夜人身上，险些绊了个跟头。

难道——难道就这样吗？

大平喘着粗气，生出了一点同归于尽的想法，刚蹬着墙壁向着牧师的方向一扑，就被另外的守夜人联合起来踹得又摔到墙边。守夜人力量相差无几，想要以一敌多根本不可能，大平挣扎着爬不起来，感觉口中渗出的血把面罩都喷得湿漉漉的，心中蓦地生出一点绝望。

难道就这样吗……

他不肯放弃，在黑剑朝自己刺下来的时候朝着旁边一滚，勉强站起身，将剑举起，坚决不肯就此屈服。

「年轻人啊。」牧师叹着气，话语里的恶意几乎令人作呕。「总这么不知天高地厚，非要把——」

轰鸣声从教堂的四面八方响起。

教堂可怖地摇晃着，簌簌地落下了沙石。牧师惶恐不安地抬头望向教堂的尖顶，随即转过身，蹒跚着想逃。

「祥生啊啊啊啊啊！！」

木全拖着金城飞快地冲进来，手里还拿着未设置好的炸弹。鹤房跟在他们身后，一气呵成地沉肩张弓，面无表情地一松手，一箭便射倒了那个正威胁着大平的守夜人。

「汐恩！」大平忙着抵挡另外三个被控制了的守夜人，丝毫没法前行，只好把脑袋往通道边上一点，示意鹤房去追。「就是那一个！」

在他的余光里，鹤房灵巧地冲进了碎石满地的教堂，跃上残破的大理石桌，再次拉满了弓弦。

年老的牧师慢慢回过头来，脸上恶意的笑容还没有完全消失，只是又带上了一份惊愕。一根箭矢将他当胸射穿，箭头透胸而出，深红的血液渐渐染红了那件洁净的长袍，他的身体最终失却力气，狼狈地扑倒下去。

围攻着大平的守夜人也随之瞬间失去了支柱，七扭八歪地躺倒在了地上，继续睡得香甜。

「看吧。」川西从外面走进来，将用过的火折子熄灭，捏在手里晾着。「都说了我们汐恩简直是百发百中。」

鹤房正看着大平。

他的守夜人，长袍不知道哪里滚得脏兮兮的，帽子撕破了半个，一撮头发不服帖地支棱在外面。大平呼吸的时候带着些痛苦，一听就知道在哪里受了伤，即使这样也还是朝他伸出了手，眼巴巴地等着他去牵。

他于是把那只手牢牢地握在了手心里。

「等等……」川尻慢腾腾地说，抬头看仍旧震动着的教堂。「你们不觉得这房子震得有点久吗？」

鹤房站在原地，拉着大平的手，忽然觉得大平的手指不能控制地收紧了一下。

他看了看大平，大平并没有留意他，带着兜帽的脸直直地朝向受难天使的雕像。

那雕像上渐渐流出了大量的血痕，慢慢从中间一分为二。几条狰狞的肉红色触手慢慢垂坠下来，朝他们张开了尖端的吸盘。

-

除了黑剑之外，任何武器都不能伤害到怪物分毫。

大平艰难地举着剑格挡着袭来的触手，掩护着这一群人往外走。豆原急中生智，想着能不能在一边沉睡着的守夜人身上借把剑用用，连翻了三个人才发现没有人佩剑过来，还险些被触手抽了个正着。

「没用的，快走。」大平喘着气说。「葬礼上不能带武器，我是藏在袍子下带过来的！」

渴血的怪物失了控，跌撞着追着他们不放。教堂塌了一半，满地是大块的碎石，一行人撤退得歪歪倒倒，几次都差点直接摔倒在废墟里。

与那城和白岩原本在外面放哨，这时候急忙跑过来，隔了老远就被他们呵止住。他们两个不但没有走远，反而急切地嘲教堂这边喊这些什么，距离太远了听不清楚，只剩下怪兽的咆哮声在教堂里回响。

「这不行啊！」金城大吼道。「我们快点出去，别给祥生添麻烦！」

他们手脚并用地往外爬，也不管手指磕在尖利的石头边缘上，磨蹭出了伤口。木全艰难地冒出了头，眼看着白岩已经快要跑到他们这边，边跑边喊些什么，连忙挥手赶他。

「别过来啊！」他大声喊道。「这边危险。」

白岩气急了，把手拢在嘴边，铆足了劲往他们这边喊。与那城这时候也跑到了他身边，两个人一起大喊大叫着，声音传过废墟，终于被木全听了个清楚。

「——炸弹——！」

他们两个这样喊道。

木全如梦初醒，连忙又一松手掉回去，从兜里掏出已经安好了引线的炸弹，一股脑儿往鹤房手里塞。

「这个可以——！」他对着鹤房大声说。「可以炸伤这东西——！当初买的时候卖家这么说的，就因为这个才卖得这么贵——！」

又一根触手抽下来。大平正听着他们说话，一不小心分了心，被拦腰卷起，举到了半空中。

「祥生！」鹤房失声叫道。

他想抓却没有抓到，指尖擦着大平黑袍的边缘滑过去，就差了那么一点。大平被攥在空中，窒息地被越卷越紧，眼看着朝他逼近的触手，终于有了一点慌张。

所有人都已经这样努力了，最后还是这个结果吗？

时间好像放慢了，大平头脑中放着空，也不再能感觉到疼痛。他的肩膀后面不知道为什么烧得越来越热，烫得他整个人心烦意乱，他在拉长的时空中低下头，看到鹤房狼狈而焦急的脸，那双他十分喜欢的眼睛燃烧着沾着血的亮光，还浸着一点不太明显的泪水。

他的肩膀上突然爆开了一团耀眼的金光，就像两扇未长成的翅膀，一瞬间就烧得那条触手节节败退。他突然醒过神来，顺着坠落的势头一剑劈下去，在怪物血肉赘生的身上留下了一道深长的伤口。

「汐恩！」他将剑扎得更深了些，回头看鹤房。

鹤房的眼睛里被他身后的光映得几乎在发烫。他从川西手里抢过那个还没有来得及收起的火折子，飞快地点燃了木全塞到他手中的炸弹，把一切都抛到脑后，露出满身破绽，发出了一声怒吼，径直地冲向大平的方向，将炸弹深深地塞入了血肉的缝隙之中。

-

「就完了？」

鹤房懵懵地说，把被震倒了的大平拉起来。大平环顾了一圈周围，不太确定地回答道：「是吧。」

他们的周围散落着发焦的血肉，两个人都被血液浇了一脸一身，狼狈得厉害。大平一看鹤房就忍不住笑，被鹤房扳住了脸，半威胁半开玩笑地对着他说话。

「怎么了啊？」鹤房凶恶地问他。「你笑什么？」

「没什么。」大平说着，将破破烂烂的兜帽和面罩全摘下来。「我想亲你。」

他笑得柔和极了，即使沾了血，也仿佛已经重生。鹤房想说的话全卡在嗓子眼里，最后愤愤地转开了头，被大平又捧住了脸，拿还算干净的兜帽内侧，一点一点给他擦净脸上的血痕。

大平的手又软又热。

鹤房于是一把把他拖过来，在碎石和焦肉间，染着血腥味和炸药燃烧后的刺鼻烟尘，给了他的守夜人一个轻柔的吻。

-

「就这样？」佐藤不满意地问。

「就这样啊，不然还要怎样。」鹤房理所当然地说。

「我和纯喜是想听你怎么英雄救美的，不是要听干巴巴的流水账。」佐藤谴责地说，端着他的杯子站起身来。「算我找错人了，我应该去找奖的。」

他和河野勾肩搭背，晃悠着走了。

「你看吧。」鹤房耸了耸肩。「都说了结果就会是这样的。」

大平笑眯眯地看着他，耳朵尖浮着一点薄红。鹤房一下子又松了气，心痒难耐地揉乱了他的头发。大平往周围小心地瞅了瞅，确定其他人至少都没有在明目张胆地看他们，做贼一样偷偷挤到鹤房怀里去，在鹤房的嘴唇上「啵」地亲了一口。

鹤房把写着任务的纸卷轴放在大平面前抖。他存心逗大平，总不肯让大平拿到，大平抓了两把没抓到，干脆一张嘴，把他整个指节全咬在嘴里。

教会已经覆灭，怪物不复存在，守夜人的宿命，也随着被炸毁的祭坛，从此消隐无踪。

就像长夜已过，黎明将生。

佣兵团资历最浅的新任佣兵大平祥生，即将在第二天和他的搭档鹤房汐恩一起，去进行他人生中的第一个任务。

\- end -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 521快乐！


End file.
